One Foot Wrong
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: Brittany has been wanting to do something new in her life. Something to give her more substance in her life. She wants to try a new challenge. So she turns to her dad. A Kick Boxing instructor. When she's trained to fight against the most dangerous people she meets someone who will help her through the way. And her name is Santana Lopez. Will love get in the way? Or will they try
1. Chapter 1 - A New Challenge

**One Foot Wrong**

**A/N: I was reading a Brittana Fic where Brittany was doing boxing. Well I'd thought I'd give this story a try where Brittany does kick boxing. Much more physical. So I hope this will go as I planned. And I hope that this will last as long as I want it too. So enjoy! **

**Summary: Brittany has been wanting to do something new in her life. Something to give her more substance in her life. She wants to try a new challenge. So she turns to her dad. A Kick Boxing instructor. When she's trained to fight against the most dangerous people she meets someone who will help her through the way. And her name is Santana Lopez. Will love get in the way? Or will they try and keep it together before Brittany retires? **

**Rated: T (For Now) K (For Future Chapters)**

**Disclaimer: This is all made up in my head. I don't own any of the Glee characters. If I did I'd make it a reality tv show. **

**Chapter 1 – A New Challenge **

"Brittany! Time to get up!"

Brittany wasn't always up this early? She was the one who always slept in on the weekends and sometimes the weeksthat she didn't have school. Brittany was always busy now that she graduated high school. She did of course have to repeat her senior year which really made the blonde upset. But she got a second chance at it and finally passed with a little help from her friends. Brittany did struggle but she finally got to the point where she knew that she was going to succeed and graduate high school. Her parents and her siblings were all excited for her. They even cried when she got her high school diploma.

"Brittany! I'm not going to tell you again! You need to get ready to start your summer training!"

Brittany found something that she always didn't like at first but finally got used to the idea. She was none other than the best kick boxer in Lima, Ohio. Her dad owned The Pierce Gymnasium. He had fighters Like Noah Puckerman aka Puck. And he also had Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans. Brittany was basically the only girl there. The boys always thought of her as one of the guys. She didn't mind beating them up once in a while. She was a great fighter, and the boys always liked new challenges. Even though they got beat up by Brittany.

"Britt come on. You are going to be late."

When her dad had opened the door to her room she was nowhere to be seen. He felt his pocket vibrate it had been a message from Brittany.

**Incoming Text From Brittany: Went for a run. Be at the gym soon. Love you – Britt**

Her dad was proud of her. He always believed in what she doing. He thought she was the most special girl in the world. He didn't want her to grow up, but eventually he had to. And he couldn't be happier. Brittany did however have school, but it was summer so she had all the time to worry about school and focus on training for some of the biggest fights. And can she say she is very excited.

When Brittany was finished with her run she headed straight to her dads gym. She was excited to see her friends and she was defiantly excited for what they'd have in store for her. They always had challenges for her. Even if she knew them she would still be the crap out of them. Once she arrived she was the only one there. She didn't see any of the boys.

"Puck?"

No answer.

"Sam?"

No answer.

"Blaine?"

Nothing. No one was in sight. She felt a little lonely when she was left her by herself. But actually she didn't mind at all. She always was happy when she was alone. But sometimes she'd get a little bored. So she decided to do what she loved doing. Dance. She put in her iPod and got up in the ring. She turned it on and smiled when her favorite song had come up. She put on her vans and started dancing.

_**I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart, **_

_**Thinking to myself what have I done, **_

_**Cause as my future got bright we started losing light, **_

_**And I couldn't see that you were the one, **_

_**So can we push push push rewind, **_

_**Go go back in time, **_

_**When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, **_

_**Take take take me back, I wanna go back, **_

_**Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, **_

_**My heart was beating out of my chest!, **_

_**Remember when we stole your dad's car, **_

_**I never thought we'd take it that far, **_

_**Oh we where flying so high, yeah partners in crime, **_

_**So why'd we ever say good bye?, **_

_**Remember when we, when we, had it all **_

_**Do you remember when... **_

_**Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind, **_

_**I guess I just want you to know **_

_**Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips, **_

_**I can't believe I let you go, **_

_**So can we push push push rewind, **_

_**Go go back in time, **_

_**When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, **_

_**Take take take me back, I wanna go back, **_

_**Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, **_

_**My heart was beating out of my chest!**_

_**Remember when we stole your dad's car, **_

_**I never thought we'd take it that far, **_

_**Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, **_

_**So why'd we ever say good bye?, **_

_**Remember when we, when we, had it all **_

_**Do you remember when... **_

_**I'm hanging by a thread, **_

_**I'm tearing at the seams, **_

_**Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go... **_

_**But I just won't give up up up up up up up! **_

_**Push push push rewind, **_

_**Go go back in time, **_

_**When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, **_

_**Take take take me back, I wanna go back, **_

_**Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, **_

_**My heart was beating out of my chest (my heart was beating out of my **_

_**Chest! ) **_

_**Remember when we stole your dad's car, **_

_**I never thought we'd take it that far, **_

_**And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, **_

_**So why'd we ever say good bye?, **_

_**Remember when we, when we, had it all! **_

_**Do you remember when?**_

When she had finished her dance routine she heard loud clapping and lots of cat whistles. When she turned around she had noticed all her friends and even her dad. Her cheeks were and when they kept clapping she bowed and walked off the ring with a smile. She gave everyone a hug and gave her dad the biggest of them all.

"That was really nice dancing Britt."

"Thanks daddy."

"Did you just make that up?"

"Yeah I did. Did you like it?"

"Did I like it? I loved it. It was really such a nice movement. You should use that in the ring sometime."

"You want me to dance while I'm fighting?"

"Sweetie. I meant use some of that movement you have in your feet to distract the others. It could be of good use Britt."

"Right. I'll think about it daddy. But I think I might head home. I'm really beat and yesterday's training was so exhausted."

"Alright. Just don't forget to come by round lunch."

"I won't. I'll have mom wake me up when it's time."

"Alright. Have a good rest sweetie."

"Thanks daddy."

She kissed his cheek and waved bye while she headed out. She said her goodbyes to her friends and started off towards home. But instead of running she went for a slight jog. She didn't know why but running was something to keep her calm. Even dancing kept her thinking and calm. She loved dancing and she hoped one day she will be a big success in it. But right now she's working on her fighting than her dancing.

When she walked in the door she saw her mom and her older sister and younger brother. Her sister was a little a year and six months older than her. And her Brother was four years younger than her. She smiled and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey honey how was your run? Did you go to the gym afterwards?"

"It was good and yes I went there. No one was there so I just danced a little."

"That's nice sweetie. Do you want some breakfast before you go back later today?"

"No I'm good. Thank you though. I'm just going to get some rest and then I'll eat with dad."

"Okay honey. Go rest and once it's noon I'll wake you up."

"Alright. Love you mom."

She walked upstairs and headed straight for her bed. She was so exhausted that she could sleep for hours. Once she hit her head on her pillow she went straight to sleep. She had a good run but dancing always made her tired. Which was okay because she loved it. She could never give up dancing not even for anyone.

_It was quiet. To quiet. She didn't know what was going on? She was confused and had no clue where she was. She had thought that she was in her room but she wasn't. It was a ring. She was in the fighting ring. She didn't remember how she got here but she noticed her gloves were on. Her mouth piece in and the bell ringing. When she saw a girl she couldn't help but be memorized. She had flawless black raven hair. Beauty chocolate brown eyes. And a wonderful smile. She couldn't stop starring at her and the last thing she knew she was being knocked out. It wasn't the girl who knocked her out. It was the man who was standing next to her. His arm on one shoulder and a smirk on his face. She noticed the girl crying and walking away. She tried standing up but it was too late. She was gone. She had disappeared. She layed there and closed her eyes. Waiting for the world to end. _

Brittany woke up scared and startled. She never had dreams like this before. This was all new to her. She had dreamed of a girl she had never met before. She was so confused about what she had just dreamed about. She knew she liked girls. But as well she liked boys too. But girls were more her style. She did have a girlfriend in high school. Her name was Quinn. They broke up after Quinn left for Yale. They remained friends till this day. They hang out here and there and call and text once in a while. It had been a month since the last time she saw her ex. But what she was thinking was the girls she was dreaming of. She needed to find this girl and she needed to hind her now. But she didn't know where to start. I guess she'll have to let fait do the work.

"Brittany. Dad said he'd reschedule his lunch date with you. He said he's sorry and said he'll see you tonight."

"Thanks Trent."

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Yean I'm fine. Just a strange dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Sure."

Brittany had a real good bond with Trent. They'd always talk about their feelings to each other and they'd always tell secrets to one another. It was nice she thought. She always loved her siblings but she was more closer to Trent than any other member in her family. 

"Wow. Sounds like an intense dream."

"You have no idea."

"So you gonna let fait do the work this time?"

"Yes. I'm letting fait do the work this time."

"Well good. And mom says dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay."

Her brother left the room and when she heard the door close she couldn't help but lay back on her pillow and look straight at the ceiling. She really wanted to know who the girl was and what she was like. Maybe she's the one for her. Maybe. Just maybe. She has found her soulmate.

**A/N: Alright. If your all wondering. Santana will be at the end of next chapter. So be looking forward to that. So how did you guys like it? Did you love or did you hate? Let me know and review! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2 - A Friend From The Past

**One Foot Wrong**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long update. I had other things on my mind and work was crazy. I hope you guys will like this story. I'm pretty sure that Brittany is a badass in this story. But in this chapter she will get a very surprise from someone in the past. And I think you all know who I'm talking about.**

**Summary: Brittany has been wanting to do something new in her life. Something to give her more substance in her life. She wants to try a new challenge. So she turns to her dad. A Kick Boxing instructor. When she's trained to fight against the most dangerous people she meets someone who will help her through the way. And her name is Santana Lopez. Will love get in the way? Or will they try and keep it together before Brittany retires? **

**Rated: T (For Now) K (For Future Chapters)**

**Disclaimer: This is all made up in my head. I don't own any of the Glee characters. If I did I'd make it a reality tv show. **

**Chapter 2 – A Friend From The Past**

Brittany was all set and ready for her match. She had been ready for about two weeks nowand she wasn't even breaking a sweat. Her match last week was a piece of cake. She knocked the guy right out and won immediately. She was the toughest girl ever. For a twenty two year old she was definitely a tough one. But the thing was is she still has the same dream about that girl she's never meet before. She hopes one day she would see her. _But it's a long shot_ she thought. She was really desperate to meet her. But as she could tell she probably doesn't know if she even existed.

"Brittany. Are you listening to me?"

"What?"

She realized she had went to dream land when her dad was talking to her. Every one that was from the gym was there to support her in her big fight Finn Hudson. She didn't pay attention because she still kept thinking about the girl in her dreams.

"Brittany. Finn is basically undefeated. He has never lost a fight and neither have you. If you take him down you will move to the finals. Now focus and warm up."

"Alright daddy. I'm sorry. I was just thinking was all."

"It's alright. Go warm up. I'll see you in five."

She nodded and headed to her punching bag. All her friends couldn't spot her because they were all watching the matches. So she just decided to do it without any spotters. As she was punching two hands had held on to the bag. She was confused and when someone came out from behind she had seen someone who she hasn't seen in ten years.

"Santana!"

The girl hugged her tightly and was glad that her long best friend was actually here.

"Hey B."

"Oh my god. What are you doing here?"

"Well I'd thought I'd give my best friend a surprise visit and come see her kick some ass."

The blonde hugged her again and was spinning her around like they were a couple. She knew that ten years ago the two had feelings. But once Santana had moved it was all ups and downs for the two.

"Oh my god! I can't believe your actually here. When did you get here?"

"I got here about an hour ago."

"Do you have anywhere to stay? I mean you can come stay with me till you go back."

"Actually that's another thing I need to tell you… I'm staying for good."

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I mean you can stay with us till you find a place."

"I actually found a place. I could use a roommate?"

She was a little confused on what she was asking. Was she asking to be her roommate or was she asking to help her find a roommate.

"You want me to help you find a roommate?"

"No Britt. I want you to be my roommate."

"Oh my god are you serious! Thank you! I mean with all the fights I could help pay rent and everything."

"B take a deep breath. Don't waist all your energy. You've got a fight in like less than two minutes. So I'll spot you and you keep warming up."

"Alright, alright. I'll finish warming up."

As Brittany finished warming up she got on her fancy robe and headed for the doors. But before she could do anything she felt a small hand on her rest and was pulled back. She saw Santana and smiled bigly.

"Hey San what's u-"

Before she could finish there were soft lips pressed to hers. She was shocked at first but than once she realized what was happening she kissed back. When they pulled away the two girls had smiled and Brittany gave Santana one last peck to her lips. Brittany was ready and she was now motivated. Two hours later the match was over and they were all waiting to see who had one. Once the announcer came into the ring everyone was quiet.

"The winner of this match tonight is… Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany ran over to her dad and jumped into his arms.

"You did it Britt! You won!"

He spun her around and once he put her down she walked over to Santana and kissed her right on the spot. When they pulled away the hugged while Brittany spun her in the air making both girls smile in joy.

"Brittany. WIll you go on a date with me?"

"Yes. I would love to go on a date with you."

**A/N: I know this might be a short chapter. But I had to finish it. Anyways hope you guys liked the story! :) Let me know what you think! **


End file.
